The Twists of Time Travel
by LatinaLovely
Summary: After the second war against Voldemort. Nobodys left. Harry and Ginny are on seperate parts of the world thinking the other is dead. They both go back in time to change things. But neither one knows the other is back in time too. Full summary inside! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Twist of Time Traveling**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was as much of a genius as J.K Rowling I Do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry if I spell the spells wrong I'm new at this.**

**Italics = thoughts**

**Summary: Everyone is dead after the second war against Voldemort . Only Harry and Ginny are left but they're separated on different parts of world both thinking one another is dead. Thou they are separated they same idea occurs to them. They will travel back to the moment their troubles began. ( Your basic time travel fic) But here is the catch neither knows the other has traveled back in time just as they have. **

**Chapter one: The idea and the potion**

**HPOV**

_Its over. _

_Its done._

_He's dead._

_I killed him_.

These were my only thoughts as I let my wand arm fall to my side. We could all be free, but as always my life is never easy. All I wanted to do was go over to my friends and hug them. But alas they were all dead as I looked over the battlefield I saw all the people I knew and cared about dead. Either from the killing curse or something a lot more brutal.

I checked of my own little list in my head.

Neville. He was a victim of a stray 'Avada Kedavra' but he had a smile on his face I wonder why? Then I looked over and saw Bellatrix and saw her body cut up and torn. I instantly knew it was a curse I learned in my 6th year 'Sectrumsempra'. I taught it to all my friends but told them to be careful with it, remembering what happened to Draco.

A few feet away from him lay Luna dead from the dementors kiss.

Hermione, his best friend and sister. Sprawled on the dead brown grass, eyes open and dull. Flashbacks of Cedric flowed through his mind at the sight. _No. don't think like that, THAT was years ago. _

Ron. His best mate since that first train ride. He lay near Pettigrew obviously killed him. _Thanks mate. _

Everyone else was there as well. Cho Chang, Colin Creevy and his brother. Fred and George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Tonks, Remus.

I didn't see Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and Ginny because of an attack on the burrow two months and he left.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was in the tent with Ron and Hermione they were bickering as usual so I went outside for some air. Throwing my invisibility cloak over me I walk outside. Then out of nowhere an owl came and dropped a letter on my lap. I knew that if someone was trying to contact us it must be urgent. I quickly opened it and I instantly recognized Fred and Georges messy script it looked like it was covered in water… no. Tears.**_

_**Dear Harry, **_**it read**

_**There has just been an attack at the burrow Mom and dad didn't make it Ginny… **_

_**I stopped reading at attack at the burrow. I took the note and stuffed it in my pocket and got o tell Ron and 'Mione. When I got there they were still arguing. **_

"_**RON, HERMIONE THERE WAS AN ATTACK AT HOME WE HAVE TO GO!" **_

_**As soon as I said those words Hermione got up and magically packed everything up. While Ron got the brooms, when we got there I felt that the wards had collapsed. **_

_**The place was in ruins, I saw everybody crying and Ginny was nowhere to be found. Ginny my love, my only reason to end this war. I ran up the stairs to her room thou I did not see her body I saw a pool of blood and when I got downstairs no one would look me in the eye and that was proof enough for me that she was dead. **_

_**End Flashback**_

I didn't know what to do, there was no one left, no one to celebrate with what was the point.'

I headed around the grounds I walked into the Room of Requirement, I needed some time to think. I stepped in and put my head in my hands.

_I just wish I could have stopped all this, I wish so many innocent lives didn't not have to be taken. I wish I could change it all. _

I didn't seem to notice a book flouting towards me until it fell in front of me onto a table with a SMACK!! I cautiously grasped it and looked at the cover.

_**Time Travel for Dummies **_

Heh looks easy enough, wait does that say time travel! "But I heard it was illegal and not possible" I whispered to myself. Maybe this was the solution to my problems.

I opened it up and read the potion ingredients and the incantation. After about two hours I looked up from the book and said to myself "Yes, I CAN save them, in a few hours I can start over from the moment my troubles began."

The book said I would need a penseive to put the memory of the moment I wanted to go back to. A lot of extremely rare potion ingredients, such as unicorn blood, basilisk skin, basilisk fang, and phoenix tears. It was lucky I could find everything and I had Fawks with me. In a few hours I had everything together and I started the spell. I poured everything into the cauldron and started the incantation.

_Fire and water, earth and wind hear me._

_I call upon you for help on this noble task. _

_Father of time hear my plea, allow me to start again and help those of need._

_Father of death take my soul and send it to the moment I need to start the change. _I put my wand to my forehead and pulled out the memory of the chamber. And put it in my cauldron.

_Father of and keeper of the world help me in the task to allow the innocent to live and the evil to be punished. _With that last word I saw a flash of light separate my soul and body, with my soul of Merlin knows where, my body crumpled to the forest floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GPOV (Ginny)**

After the attack at the Burrow I wanted to stay and fight but before I could my mother get me a port key and activated it and I was gone. I was already pretty torn up so when I left there was a puddle of blood where I was standing. If my parents didn't make it everyone would think I was dead.

I was somewhere in South America I heard it wasn't in as much a bad position as England was with Voldemort back. It was the safest place for me, I of course wasn't the only person here. There were people here from all over the world. People that had to be protected from all sorts of things it was some sort of protection program. I don't know how my family knew about it. It was for only purebloods of the light side so that explains how my family fit in but not how they knew about it. All I knew was that I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be in England with Harry, I just wanted to know he was safe and alive.

I stayed here for months with no one for real company, mostly I laid in my bed daydreaming of how life could be like with Harry, and with Voldemort gone. If only this war would end.

One day I awoke with a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach. I looked out the window were in the middle of nowhere so I don't know what I was looking for, but I saw it was an owl carrying the Daily Prophet. I caught it in my hands and read the headline with a grin on my face, it read…

_**Dark lord dead Boy Who Lived Saves us all**_

Then my grin disappeared as soon as it came as I read of the names of the people who died I started crying, when I read the name Harry Potter I collapsed and cried into my hands. They were dead everyone who every meant anything to me. I sat up and ran to the head of the program and told him and he sent me on a plane to England I had to see it for myself.

XXXXXTime changeXXXXX

There they were, all the graves already buried. I paid my respects to every grave I went past. Then when I came to Harry's grave I knelt on it and said "I cant let it end like this, I wont let it". I said with as much passion and determination as I could.

I walked around the grounds and I quickly walked into the room of requirement when I did I sat down and thought _What am I going to do everyone's dead I cant save them, I'm not as powerful as them all what can I do? _as I sat I noticed a book fall on my lap it read…….

_**Time Travel for Dummies **_

Hmm.. Wonder what this is? I read through it and when I looked up 3hrs later. I said to myself 'I can help save them it'll be hard, but life is never easy.

**(The next morning) **

The book said I had to put in the memory of the moment that I wanted start changing things. _My first year..? Yes but when I cant really change much, I can start from the moment I woke up in the chamber I have to let Harry destroy the diary or the diary will continue to 'live'._

As I got everything together I put it all into the cauldron and started the incantation

_Fire and water, earth and wind hear me_

_I call upon you for this noble task_

_Father of time hear my plea, allow me to start again and help those in need_

_Father of death take my soul and take it to the moment I need to start the changes _I put my wand to my forehead put my memory of the chamber in.

_Father and keeper of the world help me in this task to allow the innocent and the evil to be punished._

With that last thought I saw a flash of blinded light that separated my soul and body. And I was gone.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: Ok that was the first chapter of ****The Twists of Time Travel ****if you want me to update review**

**Sorry if the grammar sucks I'm not good with that. Lol REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I wish I did! But I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**AN: To some people who didn't understand it Ginny was forced to either stay in the protection place until she was 17 or the war was over, and I've always thought that Ginny was powerful and she does not think she can put the fate of the world on her shoulders, but will if she believes she can help and succeed. She has confidence but not " I'm all powerful I can do anything kind of girl", she was just having her moment of doubt. Just an answer to one of my comments. **_

_**Chapter 2: Waking up**_

_**HPOV**_

I woke up the next morning wondering where I was I haven't been in a bed this comfortable since Hogwarts almost two years ago. I opened my eyes quickly alert because I felt a strong surge of magic coming from somewhere but it wasn't coming from a certain place more like all around me. I opened my eyes and then cautiously looked around wand in the air.

"Harry! Wake up mate well be late for class!" said Ron wait Ron! He's alive what's going on! Then he saw the wand.

"Okay fine I'll wake you up later, but don't blame me when you get detention for being late." he said

I just rolled my eyes and then it hit me. The ritual!

"Okay mate I'll be ready in five minutes'' I said sleepily trying to sound twelve, and failing, I sounded tired, like I hadn't slept in weeks. Thankfully he didn't notice. _He is thick. _I thought and chuckled mentally.

I got up and looked in the mirror yup I was twelve again. _God I was scrawny! _I looked at Ron.

"Hey, mate what's the year?" I asked

"Uhhhh… its 1999? **(A/N This is the right year right?) **Why? Are you feeling ok?" he said _Okay maybe not that thick. _

"Ya, weird dream is all." I lied

"Okay, what was it about?" he said. Okay maybe he doesn't believe me. Oh, I know how to shut him up.

"Tap dancing spiders" I said with an evil grin on my face. And at the mention of spiders he visibly paled and replied.

"O…O..Okay then never mind." He was immediately uncomfortable. But then I used my wandless magic, and conjured a spider on his shoulder.

"Mate, stop poking me" he said

"I'm not poking you I'm over here" I said

"Then what's n my shoulder" he asked then he looked on his shoulder and screamed.

"Ahhhhhh! Get it off, Get it off!" he ran around the room, by the time he slapped it off. I was rolling on the floor laughing, tears on my face.

"Its not funny!!!" he yelled his face Weasley red. "It could have killed me!"

At the word killed I stopped laughing, stood and said "Don't joke about that" I probably said it more serious that I should have., but death was now an even more touchy subject for me. I also remembered why I was here to save everyone. And today was the day Ginny got dragged into the chamber I suddenly remembered. _Maybe this time I can stop it. _I smiled at Ron to show him I was okay and said

"Well I could eat a hippogriff right about now, lets get breakfast." and at the mention of food he perked up and ran through the door. I chucked at the sight and followed him out. _Same old Ron_

When we finally got down to the Great Hall another wide grin flouted over my face as I saw all the people that died in the war alive again. _They are NOT going to die again, not on my watch _I thought. I sat down at the end of the table and about 5 minutes later Percy came and sat down in front of me. Then I remembered that Percy didn't sit down this day until Ginny came and tried to tell us about the chamber. _What's going on? Where is she?_

"Hey Perce, have you seen Ginny lately?" and after the strange look he gave me I quickly added "You know how dangerous it is without Dumbledore here and the attacks." he nodded in understanding.

"Ummm….. Actually no I haven't ,she probably slept in she always does that." Thou it seemed he was trying to convince himself more than me. He always sounded so formal like an Auror or an order member or heck the Minister. Wait. That's it! Percy wants to be Minister of Magic! That's why he was against us when Voldemort came back.

"Hey, Perce have you ever thought of being Minister of Magic?" I asked him and at the mention of it he said

"How did you know that was my goal?" he said with a smile on his face even Ron looked up from stuffing his face.

"That's what you want to do?" Ron asked clearly surprise at the fact. Had they never paid attention to Percy to not even know what he wanted to do with his life after Hogwarts? As I looked back at it I realized that through out the whole time I knew him he was always the black sheep of the family. Before Voldemort came back he was always in his room studying, and after that he always at the ministry or at his flat. That's probably why he left, no support from his family. But Percy responding to Ron's question brought him back to reality.

"Yes Ronald," he said

"You never told us," he responded

"You never asked," Percy said with no emotion in his voice but it was clear he was hurt by the fact that no one ever asked about what his career choice or ambition was.

"I think you would make a great Minister." I cut in not wanting them to start fighting.

"Really?" he asked a little hope in voice and clearly enjoying how someone supported him.

"Of course" I reassured him, yes it might have been the lack of support that drove a wedge between him and his family.

"I agree with Harry," Ron spoke up, both Percy and I where both surprised by his words

"Really?" Percy said also touched that his brother believed in him.

"Yes." he said and started mouthing down his food again. _Maybe I can change a lot of things._

Percy was about to respond when Snape threw the Hall doors wide open getting everyone's attention. He simply ignored them and went up to the headmistress which was currently McGonagall . He spoke to him in hushed tones it seemed and no one heard him. Then she stood up and called the teachers to come with her.

"Wonder what that's about," said Ron

"Yeah, I wonder" I lied I knew exactly what it was about. It was about the Chamber and how Ginny was taken into it. _No this was suppose to happen later! This was one of the things I was gong to stop! 'I guess there are some things you just can't change' a little voice in my head said I called it the '_Hermione_' voice it always told me to study and do my homework and stop messing around. I just hope I'm wrong._

I was about to ask Ron about Ginny, like I did with Percy, but got interrupted by McGonagall's firm voice etched with worry echoed through the Hall.

"Students. Please follow your Head of House to your towers to pack you bags I'm afraid Hogwarts is closing." she took a deep breath and said " for good." she finished solemnly. Then a silence of shock filled the Hall.

After the moments of shock wore off a little first year Hufflepuff spoke up.

"W…W..Why?" she said

"It seems that a student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself." she said her worry showed in both her voice and her face.

"Who." asked a 3rd year Ravenclaw boy.

_Please no. _I thought

"Ginny Weasley." she said.

"No." all the Weasley boys whispered.

"Weasleys please come with me to the Headmasters office, and we will floo your parents." she said and all the boys got up and followed her shock and despair written on their faces.

As McGonagall passed the Head boy she asked them to escorted every Gryffindor to the tower to pack.

"All Gryffindors please follow me." he said loudly to us all. _Great this is my chance to escape to the Chamber. _Luckily I had packed my invisibility cloak in my book bag this morning incase I needed it.

Everyone was busy worrying about how the school was closing and that someone was possibly already dead in the chamber. So no one notices me hid behind the statue and throw my invisibility cloak over myself and run the opposite direction. Once I got to the bathroom I check to see if anyone was there and went inside.

I took off my invisibility cloak and stepped in when I did I immediately started looking for the snake on the handle I was about to open it when…

"Hello Harry, come to visit so soon?" said a dreamy ghost voice

"Myrtle! Startled me, ummm. Cant talk now, I'm kind of in a hurry" I really didn't walk to stop to talk to her, Ginny my love my lives, live is a stake here.

"Oh, yes no one ever has time for ugly, stupid, glasses wearing MOANING MYRTLE!!" she said dramatically and wailed and flushed herself down the toilet without giving me a moment to respond.

Then I took the opportunity to turn back to the sink and hiss, "_Open" _I stepped back as the sink rearranged itself and when it did I didn't waste a second to jump in and land on the cold, wet, fish gut filled floor. _I forgot how gross it was down here._

I got up and hurried down the long slimy pipe. Once it got to thenext opening I hissed_ "Open" _but it didn't work _"Open up" _he tried again maybe this time the passwords different then I remembered what Tom said last time to get the Basilisk to come out _"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." _then it finally opened, and I ran in. When I did I saw it, Ginny, her body sprawled out and looking dead. I ran to her and knelt down beside her, she looked even worse than last time, _please don't let it be too late._

"Please wake up Ginny, please don't be dead." I kept repeating over and over again until I heard….

"She won't wake," said the voice of a boy, I knew too well.

"Tom Riddle," I said my voice spitting acid, then I remembered that my twelve year old self didn't know much so I had to play dumb.

"Yes. Potter its me." he said with the same laugh that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Are you a ghost?" I asked just like the last time

"No I'm a memory preserved in a diary for fifty years." he said quietly

"Well what are you doing down here if you live in the diary? Wait does Ginny have the diary? She not dead is she?" I said frantically, _I'm a good actor. _I thought to myself.

"Well you catch on quick don't you? And no she's alive but just barely." he seemed surprised that I caught on so quick. _Well watch out Voldie your in for a lot of surprises._

"While were talking may I ask what happened to Ginny, what did you do?" I asked him

"How do you know I did anything?" he asked innocently

"Well where do I start? You're here, she has the diary in her pocket, and your stalling and acting innocent, badly I might add."

"Well what does it matter you'll die soon anyway." he said

"Well what makes you think I'm going to die and even if I am, I want to know how." I said annoyed that I was wasting time talking.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how a weak little child could defeat the most powerful wizard in the world." he spat.

"I'm sorry I don't remember killing Albus Dumbledore". I said cocking my head to the side stupidly.

"Ignorant child, I'm taking about Lord Voldemort was and is the most amazing sorcerer in the world." he said.

"If he was so powerful why's he gone? And why do you care Voldemort was before your time." I said

"Lord Voldemort is my past present a future." he said and he used my wand (_How did he get that without me knowing) _to write

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

In the air. Just like last time, he rearranged them to spell….

**I am Lord Voldemort**

"Voldemort." I said trying my best to sound shocked.

"Yes, now I think we've had enough time for chat, It time for you to show what you can do, what ha the measly Albus Dumbledore has shown you that can show up the Greatest Sorcerer in the world!" he said.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!!" I said getting extremely angry, my hands balling into fists at my sides. I was now standing and enraged.

I heard soft relaxing music coming from through the pipe. _Fawkes_ I thought.

Then as always he came through and dropped the Sorting Hat in my hands. Great. I attempted to pull the sword out but, I couldn't find it. Oh, Merlin I'm going to have to put on my head and get hit again aren't I? I did and I felt a very heavy object fall on my head and I started seeing stars but I stayed conscious. I took the hat off and pulled out the sword.

I quickly was brought back to my senses when I heard hissing coming from my left. Oh no!

I looked over to see Tom calling the Basilisk _I really didn't think this through. _I though as the basilisk emerged from its resting place.

_Here we go. _I quickly dodged the basilisks swing at me and made a swing at it with my sword. Luckily I trained as much as I could with martial arts when I was "17" , but not with a sword. Then I heard it hiss in pain, I looked up to see Fawkes once again destroying its eyes.

"_Leave the bird you can still smell him kill him!" _Tom yelled at it.

It lunged at me with its mouth wide open. It missed me but not the sword. It slit the side of its mouth wide open. I looked down at the sword in shock and saw that the whole blade was covered with blood but more importantly venom. Then I saw it still squirming with its head lashing everywhere. It tried again but this time it came straight down and the blade went right through it through killing it almost instantly.

"No matter, I prefer it this way just you and me, a battle to the death." Tom said not noticing Fawkes drop the diary at my feet.

"Ya, I guess your right Tom, but guess what?" I said with a coy smile.

"What and why are you smiling, wait what are you doing NOOOO!!!!" he said as I plunged the venom covered sword into the diary.

I heard a horrible shriek as the Horacrux in it was being destroyed.

"I win" I said as he disappeared completely

Once it was all completely gone I collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. _Oh God Ginny! _I got up and ran towards her and repeated

"Ginny wake up, wake up!" in her ear.

"Please be okay Ginny, Please be okay" I whispered. Caressing every inch of her face in the process. Why wont she wake? I did everything I slayed the basilisk, I killed the Horacrux. God this sounds like a fairy tale the only this I haven't done is…

"Kiss the fair maiden awake." I said to myself _'God this is cheesy' _and I leaned my lips down to hers and kissed her softly. A few moments later I felt her respond and I pulled back, and I looked down into those big brown beautiful eyes that I had longed to see since I left for the war.

"Harry," she whispered

_**A/N Sorry for the Cliffy but I really wanted to post this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, subscribed, and added this story to favorites and commented. Expect the next chapter in 3-5 days. Any suggestions are welcome! Would you rather have the next chapter in GPOV or HPOV or Both! If I do both it will be in two chapters. REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N Sorry about the typo in chapter 2. Right now its 1992. Sorry bout that. And instead of writing in someone's point of view I'm just going to write in 3**__**rd**__** person. Now Ginny might be a little OOC in this story but not much. If you really want it in someone's POV I might add it in a chapter. Don't worry I will get a Beta as soon as I can register for one.**_

_**Chapter 3: Waking up (again)**_

Ginny woke up to the feel of lips on hers and immediately knew who it was.

"Harry," she whispered as he pulled back. _I can't believe it the spell worked he's alive._

"Ginny are you alright," he said after about a minute of no response. Her eyes immediately snapped to Harry.

"Your alive" she whispered before throwing herself into his arms. Then she started sobbing into his shoulder. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist as she cried. _She must be scared about opening the Chamber and getting expelled. Well I'll have none of that. _Thought Harry

"Ginny its alright, The Basilisk is dead, look," he said pointing to the Basilisk then turning back to her, "were alive, its okay" he said holding her close.

"Oh, I know," she said sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Oh ummm.. I could hear everything that was happening?" she asked more than said.

"Oh," he said and let the subject drop.

Then they both seemed to notice there position. With her on his lap, her arms around is neck, and her legs tucked up to her. His arm around her waist and the other stroking her long red hair. Their faces only a few inches apart. It was Harry that seemed to break the silence.

"We should probably go tell everyone that were alive and they don't have to close the school down." he said and she quickly scrambled of him blushing the typical Weasley red.

"Sorry," she mumbled still blushing for practically jumping on his lap.

"S'okay, didn't mind," he said with a teasing grin, that just made her blush more. He's a lot less shy, I wonder why, thought Ginny.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as she started looking around.

"A way out." she stated still looking around.

"Well I'm sure Fawkes will give us a lift," he said and started walking towards the pipe to the entrance.

"Okay, where's Fawkes?" she asked then she saw Harry stop.

"Bugger, where did he go?" he mumbled to himself.

"We'll think of something on the way," he said blushing, and they started walking.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"For saving me," She said looking straight ahead.

"Wouldn't you save someone if you knew you could?" he asked but she sensed a double meaning to the question.

"Yes, I would, even if I meant risking your own life." she answered and he too sensed a double meaning to the answer.

"What?" she asked with a smile, after she noticed him starting at her.

"Oh its nothing," he said.

"No, tell me," she encouraged

"Well, your acting different," he said after a moments hesitation.

Damn, I did avoid him all year and when I did see him I squeaked and ran off, this must be a surprise, she thought.

"How so?"

"Well usually you never look me in the eye, and you don't talk this casually with me, not that I'm complaining." he added after a moment.

"Well lets just say, that I've realized that hiding won't do you any good."

"Yes, but fighting means you'll have to make a lot of sacrifices." he shot back.

"But isn't it worth it?" she asked

"Not always, sometimes the price is too much to pay." he said. Then they reached the end of the tunnel and looked up the pipe that lead to the girls bathroom.

"How are we suppose to get up there?" Harry asked

"No idea"

"Well, how must have Slytherin gotten back up there."

"Maybe if you say something in parseltongue a staircase will come up or something." suggested Ginny

"Maybe," he said

He closed his eyes in concentration "Staircase up" he said then he opened his eyes and looked at Ginny

"English"

"Staircase up" he tried again

"English"

"Come forward staircase?"

"English"

"Staircase up"

"Are you sure you're a parsletongue?" she asked playfully. All she got in return was a glare.

"Staircase up" he said starting to get annoyed. He looked at Ginny and all he got was a shake of the head.

"_So help me if we don't get out of here soon, I will blow this place apart!" _he yelled frustrated then he realized that it came out more as a hiss.

Then the whole chamber started to rumble and out of instinct Harry pulled Ginny to him. They where thrown a few feet away as a large rock emerged through the ground. But when they looked up it wasn't a rock, it was a long revolving staircase that went all the way up the pipe. They both got up, but Harry kept a firm grip on Ginny's waist.

"Are you sure we should trust it?" asked Ginny

"I don't know, but its that or stay." he said and led them up the staircase. This doesn't sound like second year Harry, this sound more like sixth year Harry to me, thought Ginny.

After about 20 minutes of walking they started to see the dim light of the abandoned bathroom. Then a sudden thought struck Harry.

"Gin, do me a favor, when we get up their act like your hurt." he asked

"Why?" Ginny asked

"You'll see"

Once they got there they stepped onto the wet tiled floors.

"Myrtle must've flooded the toilet again." said Harry then Myrtle came through the walls

"Oh, Hello Harry I didn't think you would come back alive, it does get rather lonely here." she said

"Yes I know Myrtle, but I can't stay and chat Ginny here is hurt and I need to get her to the hospital wing." he said as he nudged Ginny in the side. And she rested her head on his shoulder and held her arm as if it was broken. And tried her best to look in pain.

"Oh I see, leave then, leave me rot here by myself!" she wailed again and flushed herself down another toilet.

"She is too dramatic," stated Ginny

"A little," Harry said then after a look from Ginny he added, "Okay, a lot."

"We better hurry, your family must be worried sick." Harry said then grabbed his invisibility cloak off the sink, grabbed the sword and they left the Girls bathroom.

"Of course, Oh Merlin! are all the people who where petrified okay now?" she asked warily

"Umm I'm not sure actually, the draught should be ready later today." He said surprise that he heard nothing of it this morning.

They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the Headmasters office. Where they stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"You don't by any chance know the password, do you?" Harry asked

"No, he uses sweets doesn't he?"

"Yes actually," he said "This could take a while" and they started naming of sweets.**(A/N I might just start making these up)**

"Berttie bots"

"Chocolate frogs"

"Cockroach cluster"

"Pumpkin pasties"

"Acid pops"

"Peppermint toads"

"Droobles"

"Fizzing Wizveeves"

"Sugar quills"

"Licorice wand"

"Snickers?" **(A/N I love those) **said an annoyed Harry, and surprisingly it worked.

Ginny and Harry ran up the staircases, and stopped at the front door and they heard a lot of noise. Crying, yelling sniffling, and more crying.

"My poor baby"- Mrs. Weasley

"Its all my fault I shouldn't have ignored her all year, now she's gone" -Ron

"I should have looked for her before I came for breakfast."-Percy

It seemed almost everyone was finding a way to blame themselves.

"Ginny put the cloak on," he said handing her the cloak.

"Why?" she said curiously

"Trust me," he said then knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore

He entered with a smile on his face. Then all head snapped towards him.

"How can you be smiling! Our sister is most likely dead!" yelled the angry voice of Fred Weasley. Or was it George.

"She's dead? Then who's this?" Harry said as he ripped the cloak off Ginny.

"GINNY!!" yelled all the Weasleys' and rushed over to her and they all took turns hugging her.

"Ginny your all right." her mum cried in relief.

"Of course she's alright, she's strong, just like me" said Ron

"Ron" said Harry

"What?" he replied

"Spider" he said simply

"WHERE!!!" he said and ran all over the room, again.

"Oh yeah, heart of steel that one." Harry said sarcastically. Once Ron had calmed down enough to realize there was no spider. They all settled down and Harry asked,

"When did you get back professor?"

"Minerva called me by floo." Dumbledore replied with the usual twinkle in his eye

"Ah" said Harry.

"And I'm going to forget I ever saw that cloak Mr. Potter." he said with a smile. "So may I ask what happened to cause young Ginerva to be taken down to the chamber." he asked in a more serious voice.

With one glance at Ginny, Harry spoke up, "Well sir.." but was cut off by Ginny.

"It was my fault sir.. I guess I better start from the beginning." she said with a hint of hesitation and nervousness in her voice. Harry then grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, she gave him a weak smile. Earning a raise of eyebrows from Ginny's parents and older brothers, but they said nothing of it. They all leaned in, in anticipation for Ginny's story when she started.

"This summer when I got home from Diagon Alley I was looking through my books and when I got home I noticed a diary in one of my text books, I didn't think anything of it, I always wanted a diary. So then I started of write in it, but when I did it.. It well it wrote back." she said looking down.

"Go on Ginny, they won't care they love you." Harry whispered squeezing her hand again.

"Well, I started writing to it and soon I felt very close to him."

"Him?" cut in Dumbledore

"Yes, him he told me he was a peace of him soul preserved in a diary for fifty years." she said and she didn't notice Dumbledore's grave look.

"Through the year I felt so alone, so I turned to Tom, that was his name, and he was always there for me when I felt alone. But then the attacks started," she took a deep breath "During the exact time of the attacks I started blacking out and when I woke I had evidence that I did, even if I couldn't remember it. I got scared and realized that I always blacked out when I wrote in the diary. Then I tried to throw it away in the Girls Bathroom, but then I stole it back," she said skipping the part of Harry finding it. "I was afraid that the same would happen to that person, or that Tom would tell them all my secrets. So when I got it back I wrote to it, and he was angry that I got rid of him. And I didn't write for a while and when I did, it took over and then I woke up and saw the Basilisk and the diary were Dead."

"Dead? how did you kill it?" asked Ron

"Well when I killed the Basilisk with this sword" Harry said holding up the sword. "It was coated with venom so I dug the sword into the Diary and it was destroyed." he finished.

"Harry, if I may could I have that sword, so I could put it on display?" Dumbledore asked with that same merry twinkle.

"I guess." he said

"Well, good then Ms. Weasley you will not be punished since you were under the control of the diary."

"Now if all is done will these two go to the Hos…" but was cut of from Lucius Malfoy walking thought the door.

"Albus, I am hear on behave of the Ministry to remove you as headmaster since a student has been taken and they are not safe with you." he said not noticing Ginny and Harry.

"Oh my god, who died?" Ginny asked Malfoy faking concern and then he seemed to notice her.

"Oh, your alive." he said with no concern. "How?"

"Well it seems that Voldemort was taking control of a student by the means if this." he held up the diary.

"Oh well shame on who ever gave that to her." he said with no emotion and turned to leave.

"Glad you admit it." said Harry and all head snapped towards him.

"What?" sneered Malfoy

"I think you slipped it into Ginny's cauldron, that day at Diagon Alley," he said

"Prove it" he spat.

"Oh, I plan to, I could just give the memory to the Ministry." he threatened and Lucius paled.

"Unless.." he continued

"What?" Malfoy said.

"Free your house elf Dobby and send him to me" he said.

He heard Lucius call out "Dobby!" and with a pop he was there.

"Yes master," he said bowing as low as he could.

Lucius sneered at Harry and took off his glove and threw it to Dobby.

"Master has given Dobby clothes, Dobby is free," he said staring at the glove in awe.

"Yes and you are to stay with _Potter _from now on." he told him sneering the name.

"Thank you Master." then ran over to Harry. Then Malfoy stalked off.

"Harry Potter has freed Dobby how can he ever repay him." he said to him still in awe.

"Well how about you come work from me?" he asked and as expected Dobby nodded his head vigorously.

"And one more thing."

"Anything sir."

"Don't ever try to save my life again." Harry said with a smile. Dobby just looked at his feet bashfully then nodded.

"Good now as I was saying before this whole ordeal, Molly would you please escort Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley to the Hospital Wing?"

"Of course Headmaster." she replied

They walked in a silence all the way to the Hospital Wing.

After trying over and over again to convince Madam Pomfrey that they were fine they were forced to stay the night. Harry and Ginny were left thinking in bed about what they were going to do and what they noticed was different in this timeline.

'Something's different about Harry this time, he was never this observant and confident, he acts a lot more like he did when we were dating.'

'Ginny is so much more confident and less shy in this timeline, this is what she acted like when I was in my 5th year'

'What has changed?' they both thought, and fell asleep.

_**A/N Okay that's Chapter 3 sorry it took so long my computer was acting weird and I promise that the next one wont take as long. Sorry, I know the grammar sucks! REVIEW if you want an update! Summer will begin next Chapter and Harry and Ginny will begin there plans. Don't worry people Ginny will not be this emotional through the whole story. It's just these chapters. Hey, who should I pair Hermione with? Ron or George or Fred?**_


End file.
